Une farce peut être le déclencheur de moment unique
by PandiPandaYaoi
Summary: Il ne faut JAMAIS énerver une personne enceinte, ce que Tony Stark ne sait pas apparemment car il va être victime de la vengeance d'un Dieu Nordique pas très zen. (Première fiction sur ce fandom, Rated T pour le moment)


**Attention :** _Cette fiction est un M-preg, c'est du Yaoi et les personnages peuvent être OC pour le bien de l'histoire, donc ce qui n'aime pas la sortie c'est en haut à droite ! Ensuite les Avengers ne sont pas à moi mais à Marvel et à Disney. Je tiens à dire que je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme je vais écrire et poster cette fiction. Désolée pour les fautes de frappe et pour les erreurs de syntaxe, mais nul n'est parfait !_

 _Sur ce je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Une farce peut être le déclencheur de moment unique.**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

La Tour Avengers était animée depuis plus d'un an. En effet, Thor avait réussi à faire gracier son petit frère. Loki, qui était en couple avec le Dieu du tonner depuis la fin de son procès, était enceinte de cinq mois. Ce fait était l'objet des moqueries de Tony Stark, alias IronMan. Ce dernier avait un jour dit la blague de trop et le Dieu de la malice, en sachant que l'homme de fer était en couple avec Capitain America, lui avait lancé un sort pour qu'il devienne fertile.

Ce fut donc deux mois plus tard que Loki reçu un appel paniqué de Steve, qui lui supplier de venir dans sa chambre pour aider Bruce à trouver ce que Tony avait.

Dès qu'il arriva dans la chambre, le Dieu de la malice vit IronMan entrain de vomir trip et boyau dans la cuvette des toilettes, Steve qui lui caressait le dos dans des cercle apaisant et Bruce qui prenait la tension du génie "malade". Loki eut un sourire démoniaque et dit aux trois héros présent dans la pièce.

« Ne vous en faites, notre homme de fer attend juste un heureux événement...

-PARDON ?! »

Ce cri venait de Tony, qui avait relevé la tête en entendant le dieu parler. Steve reste stoïque, alors que Bruce avait une main sous le menton et semblait réfléchir. Puis le possesseur du Hulk demanda au couple explosif du groupe :

« À quand remonte votre dernier rapport sexuel non protégé ?

-À deux semaines ! Pourquoi ?! Répondit IronMan plus qu'énervé.

-Parce que cela nous donne une idée de quand date ta grossesse. J'aurai besoin de te faire une prise de sang pour confirmé la date exacte, pour pouvoir te donner le jour de l'accouchement."

Bruce dit cela comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, alors que Tony faisait une tête de six pieds de long, que Steve avait arrêté de suivre la conversation au mot "grossesse" et que Loki était mort de rire. Puis Capitain America revient à la réalité et s'exclama soudainement :

« Tony est enceint ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?!

-Eh bien ! Sache mon cher Steve que Tony est en cloque car il a dépassé les limites du supportable en me traitant de baleine lors de mon cinquième mois de grossesse. Alors je me suis vengé en lui lançant un sort pour le rendre fertile, car je savais qu'il était le soumis de votre couple au lit. »

La réponse de Loki eut le mérite d'être claire et personne parla pensant une minute, le temps que l'information soit digérée. Puis Tony posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Steve et se mit à pleurer, tout en disant :

« Tu vas me quitter quand je serais difforme… »

Steve serra Tony dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas que son amant pense qu'il le quitterait s'il prenait du poids à cause de sa... Grossesse. Le Capitain n'en revenait toujours pas, il allait être père. Steve ne l'avait jamais dit à Tony, pour ne pas le rendre triste, mais il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Ce fut en sentant IronMan trembler, qu'il reprit contacte avec la réalité et qu'il rassura Tony en disant :

« Mais non mon amour. Jamais je ne te quitterai parce que tu veilles au bon développement de notre bébé.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Tony avec des grands yeux larmoyants

-Oui. Pourquoi quitterai-je l'homme que j'aime et qui porte en lui mon enfant ? »

La question rhétorique de Steve eut le mérite de calmer Tony. Bruce eut un sourire tendre pour le couple et demanda à IronMan de se relever. Le millionnaire se mit difficilement debout et remarqua que Loki avait quitté la pièce, en même temps avec ses sept mois de grossesse, il était normal qu'il ne reste pas très longtemps debout.

La prise de sang se passa bien, Bruce pût dire que Tony était enceinte de trois semaines et qu'il ne devait plus aller en mission avant d'accoucher. Ce fut le drame pour IronMan, il était un homme d'action donc s'il ne pouvait plus aller en mission ou rester autant qu'il le voulait dans son laboratoire, alors qu'allait il faire.

Steve demanda à JARVIS de surveiller Tony tout le long de sa grossesse, car il avait peur que son mari n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Le porteur du Hulk donna à l'IA toutes les informations concernant les grossesses et qu'il devait surveiller.

Une fois toutes les petites choses réglées, le couple pût sortir du laboratoire de Banner.

 **À suivre.**

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur :** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review car cela fait plaisir ! Sur ce au prochain chapitre._


End file.
